versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman (real name Diana of Themyscira) is one of the main protagonists of the DC Comics franchise. Background On the island of Themyscira, home of a race of warrior women known as the Amazons, the Amazons' queen, Hippolyta, formed a baby out of clay on the island's shore. As the first Amazon to not have been conceived by a man, the child was granted life by the Greek Goddesses, each of which bestowed upon her a gift of beauty and strength. This child became Queen Hippolyta's own daughter, named Diana. When Diana grew older, Hippolyta decided to send one of the finest Amazon warriors into man's world to investigate their likeness. Diana volunteered to go, but was rejected due to her royal status. Soon a competition was held to determine which Amazon warrior would be divine enough to venture into the unknown civilization, which Diana entered under a disguise and passed with flying colors. With no other choice, Hippolyta permitted her daughter to go. Upon arriving in man's world, Diana took up two aliases, Diana Prince as a civilian, and Wonder Woman as a hero, eventually becoming one of the founding members of the Justice League, all while never forgetting her heritage. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Often regarded as an equal to and has contended numerous times with Superman. Batman, who has created contingency plans for every member of the Justice League should they go rogue, states that he believes Superman is the only one who could stop her. On par with Martian Manhunter in terms of raw strength. Restrains Firstborn, a monstrous being capable of destroying all of the underworld - an infinite plane of reality. Defeated Ares and contended with the likes of Doomsday, Grail and Darkseid. Destroyed the Chronus Scepter , which contains the power of the Godwave that surrounds the multiverse) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Deflects trillions upon trillions of fragments of the Shattered God that are fast enough to travel from every corner of the universe in seemingly seconds. Comparable to Superman and Green Lanterns. Scales to many other speed feats at this level) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Scaling to her attack potency. Can take hits from Superman and other opponents comparable to him) Hax: Attack Reflection, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification & Aura, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low); Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Reality Warping, Absorption and Transmutation, Inter-Dimensional Traveling through Meditation Intelligence: At least Genius (Blessed by the goddess Athena, Diana has become one of the fiercest warriors among the Amazons, possessing thousands of years worth of combat experience and mastery. Through being gifted with enhanced insight and empathy, she's able to have a better understanding of her opponents through movements and is able to determine their intentions quickly. Among her other blessings have been naturally superb leadership, diplomacy, and strategy skills. She possesses great knowledge of the occult or mythological, and has matched wits with other highly intelligent characters, such as Batman.) Stamina: Amazons generally have stamina that far exceeds that of a normal human. Wonder Woman is capable of combat for extended periods of time without tiring or breaking a sweat, even against powerful beings on the tiers of herself, Superman, and the Greek Gods. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Divine Empowerment': Directly after being sculpted from clay, several Olympian gods granted attributes to Diana. ** Superhuman Strength: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her. She is even said to be "Stronger than Hercules". Wonder Woman has shown she is strong enough to hold herself against those like Superman. ** Superhuman Durability: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Superman and Captain Marvel. She has considerable resistance to human weaponries, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. Later on it was implied that only god made weapons could harm her. ** Flight: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Wonder Woman is capable of unassisted flight by gliding on air currents. ** Superhuman Speed: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). She is able to think, react, and move at superhuman speeds. According to Flash, she can easily keep up with him if he is at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed). In flight, she has managed to reach up to Mach 3 unaided. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Batman noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Superman. ** Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** Superhuman Stamina: Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. ** Accelerated Healing: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. ** Empathy: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). "The Sight of Athena" apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Diana can often detects others' emotions, and is now so fully immune to Doctor Psycho's illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions he is attempting to project. ** Charisma ** Animal Empathy: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. She used bald eagles to distract Superman after defeating him in battle once. ** Enhanced Senses: Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch and smell. *** Enhanced Vision: She also possess the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see to far greater distances than any normal human. After a short period of blindness, Athena bound her own vision to her champion, not only restoring her sight, but granting her further insight as well. *** Enhanced Sense of Smell *** Enhanced Hearing ** Dimensional Teleportation: On occasion, Wonder Woman can literally leave the planet through meditation. She did this to rescue Artemis when she was in hell, and has even conversed with the Greek Gods on occasion. Through meditation, Diana can travel to other realms, as she did to rescue Artemis from Hell. ** Longevity: Diana possesses a longer lifespan than regular humans though far from Immortality. As seen she is at 90's, but has an appearance of a young woman. ** Electricity Manipulation: Summons lightning of Zeus when she strikes her Bracelets of Submission together. ** Reality Warping Resistance: Three notable instances of this. Equipment *'Bracelets of Submission:' A pair of indestructible bracelets, forged in the Aegis Shield and originally wielded by Zeus. These bracelets are capable of deflecting any sort of projectile, including Omega Beams from Darkseid. When crossed together, the bracelets form a protective barrier around her, protecting her from attacks that can't be deflected. As stated above, striking them together allows her to channel Zeus' lightning. *'God Killer Sword:' A sword that Diana keeps with her in a sort of hammerspace through her bracelets. The sword cuts objects at an atomic level, thereby negating conventional durability. *'Lasso of Truth:' A magical and seemingly indestructible weapon forged and blessed by the gods. Due to being blessed from the fires of the hearth by Hestia, those ensnared by it will be forced to tell the truth, no matter how much they resist questioning. The lasso can also be used to regain memories, mind control, and dispel illusions. *'Tiara of Athena:' A tiara that Diana wears, given to her by the goddess of wisdom. It strengthens her resistance to mental attacks, and can be thrown as a boomerang-like projectile, sharp enough to slice the throat of Superman and incapacitate him. *'Lansinarian Morphing Disk:' A gift given to her by the Lansinarians. An alien device that can take a multitude of different shapes, most notably her signature Invisible Plane. Other uses have been serving as the Wonderdome and a support for a reconstructed Themyscira. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Could shatter meteors as a toddler * Held up an entire Greek temple as a younger girl * Pulling the Earth with Superman and Martian Manhunter * Carried Spectre with Superman * Noted to be one of the potential people who could "move a planet by hand" * Hurts Apollo, literally the Sun, with her physical strikes *Held back a force that caused the entire planet to shake *Breaks the horn of a giant monster in half *Gifted with the strength of Gaia, said to be stronger than Hercules *Said to be stronger than Hercules once more *Effortlessly overpowered Hercules *Flew a kaiju-sized monster to a distant planet inhabited by dinosaurs and kicked over a tree for a fetching stick *Threw the Philosopher's Stone into the sun *Saved Martian Manhunter from a black hole *Snapped the Grendel's neck *Punched a super-powered Batman into the moon *Pierced Darkseid's eyes *Closes a phantom zone portal with her bare hands *Redirects a blast from the combined power of the Olympians *Basic strikes are strong enough to break the constructs of high-tier Green Lanterns *Overpowers and incapacitates Power Girl effortlessly *Physically staggers Darkseid *Strong enough to knock back Ares Speed/Reactions * Wins a race against the other Amazons running on her hands over a bunch of bottles without knocking over a single one * Lightspeed as a teenager * Flying from ground level to the Watchtower in 6 minutes * Tows a moon into another dimension * Turns a sword into literal flame and back by moving it very fast * Batman believes her reaction times is superior to that of Superman's * Bruce thinks someone moving at speeds invisible to him could be either Diana or Clark * Said to be moving at the sudden speed of a summer storm * Attacks faster than the eye could follow * Blitzing a hydra and swinging her sword so fast it catches fire * Intercepted a close-ranged bullet *Deflects all of Superman's Heat Vision attacks *Intercepted heat vision from AMAZO *Described as being faster than thought and dream *Too fast this team of super-villains to tag *Intercepted a blitz from Black Flash *Moves faster than AMAZO can process *Speed-blitzes General Zod and Faora, two military kryptonians *Fights and tags the Cheetah, who is described as being nearly as fast as The Flash *Beats the god, Hermes in a race *Caught Professor Zoom with her Lasso of Truth *Enters the Speed Force on her own power Durability/Endurance * Unharmed from a base self-destructing * Tanks a thermonuclear missile with no harm * Withstands the radiation and heat of a nuclear reactor about to blow * Unfazed by falling in molten steel * Tanks and blocks multiple attacks from the Void Hound which has incredibly powerful weaponry * Survives a point-blank explosion from Imperiex Probe * Survives the pressure of a black hole, one that light explicitly couldn't escape from * Survived a black hole bomb * Magic attacks don't affect her the same way it does Superman * Endures Hades's assault *Unscathed after crashing a starship into Earth *Endured an onslaught from Ares while in his realm *Took hits from Doomsday *Shrugged off lightning from Nekron *Takes attacks from Amazo, who had more strength than Diana and Supes combined *Even after being sunlight-boosted by Ares, Superman and Wonder Woman would take too long to kill for General Zod and Faora *Isn’t slowed down by a bloodlusted Supergirl *Takes a blast that was causing seismographs to go off the charts all around the world *Takes 3 Infinite Mass Punches without going down *Survived Darkseid's explosion punch *Tanked blows from the powerful demon lord, Agony *Survives an onslaught from Ares trying to kill her in his own dimension Skill/Intelligence * One of the four strongest heroes of Earth, along with Superman, Martian Manhunter and Shazam * Has a photographic memory * The best melee fighter in the world, according to Batman * As a young girl, she had a duel to the death with Ares for hours without losing * Defeating another Amazon in combat * Even while powerless, deflects bullets and takes down a large group of people * Takes on the entire Justice League while blindfolded * Determines the weight of the Earth using just a pea * Invents a Healing Ray * Knows how to invent magical inter-dimensional portals *Decapitated a deity with her tiara *Defeated the Kraken *Held her own against AMAZO after he had gained the powers of the rest of the Justice League *Doesn't need eyesight to fight extremely well *Without her powers, Wonder Woman fights demons with Beowulf *Back when she lost her powers, she became a space pirate and liberated whole galaxies *Out-manipulates The Joker *Got the best of Donna Troy in swordsmanship *Beaten many of Sinestro's Yellow Lantern Corps *Kills Ares many times *Became the new God of War, the very abstract concept of war *With the favor of All Olympus, Wonder Woman defeats the multiversal reality-warper, Nemesis in her own realm, who had threatened the Olympians entire domain Weaknesses *Her warrior instincts can make her headstrong in battle *Vulnerable to piercing weapons *Will lose all her strength if she is bound by a man (Thankfully retconned) Sources * Diana of Themyscria | DC Database * Respect Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis) | Reddit Respect Thread *Respect Wonder Woman (New 52/Rebirth) | Reddit Respect Thread *Death Battle Analysis: Wonder Woman | G1 Blog by Friendly Neighborhood Imp *Wonder Woman Lassoes up Death Battle! | Deviantart (a Wonder Woman bio by Dynamo1212) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Boomerang Users Category:Lasso Users Category:Sword Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Warner Bros. Category:Multiverse+ Level